


This Too Shall Pass (When Morning Comes)

by wilde_stallyn



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Porn as Character Study, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilde_stallyn/pseuds/wilde_stallyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can change in ten years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Too Shall Pass (When Morning Comes)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Erika for Make The Yuletide Gay 2010.

**1997**

“I hate you,” Lance said, glaring down at his dick in his hand.

He tried to slow his breathing and not hyperventilate as the water beat down on his shoulders. He was not a thirteen year old girl; he should not be coming all over himself over Nick Carter.

Since it was announced that he was going to be on Team Backstreet for this stupid basketball game tomorrow, Nick had been draping himself all over him in what Lance could only assume was supposed to be a welcoming manner. Of course, Nick hadn't actually seen him play basketball yet. He probably wouldn't be smiling that sunshine and rainbows smile at him, like he had been all through rehearsal for the Pop Explosion show the other day, if Lance cost them the game. And, really, it wasn't as though he hadn't known Nick was gorgeous, but he certainly had never thought of him like _that_ before Nick had started touching him all the time this week. Nick and Brian would be running around being ridiculous, and then, suddenly, Nick's arms would be wrapping around Lance's shoulders from behind, Nick's body pressed solid and warm all down his back, and Lance would have to fight the urge to melt back into him. Then Nick would be gone again as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened and Lance would blush and look around in panic to make sure no one noticed him adjusting himself in his track pants. 

So, now, here he was, beating off in the shower the morning of their practice day for the game, and he hadn't been able stop himself from thinking about the feeling of Nick's body and picturing him naked, smiling at Lance like he was inviting him to do things Lance refused to acknowledge he even knew about. He screwed his eyes up tight and tried to retroactively change his mental image into, like, Baby Spice or something, but it wouldn't stick. Shit! He smacked the tile in frustration. He liked girls, really, he'd even had sex with one. And, okay, maybe it wasn't as mind blowing as he had been led to believe sex was supposed to be, but first-times were supposed to suck and he figured, like anything else, it would get better with practice, right?

He took a deep breath. This whole thinking about guys thing was a phase, and if he just had faith it would go away and everything would be okay. That's what his mom would say, at least. Not that he was going to tell her! Like, _ever_. He was just going to have to try very hard not to think about Nick naked for the next couple of days, and then they would be back on tour, away from Backstreet, and probably so busy that he'd be too exhausted to jerk off anyway. 

“Lance, get your ass in gear! We're going to be late for practice!” Joey yelled through the bathroom door.

Lance sighed and wiped off the come that was spattered across the shower wall. He was so screwed.

 

* * *

 

They won the game and Lance was on cloud nine. Not that he actually helped them win at all, but at least he hadn't gotten in the way too much and messed everyone else up. Sure, Chris was probably going to be impossible to live with for a while, but Nick was still grinning at him, possibly even wider now, and had barely stopped touching Lance since they got off the court. He was so exhilarated that he didn't even think about how bad of an idea it was to go along when Nick dragged him off to his room as soon as they got back to the hotel.

As soon as they made it into the room, Nick pushed him back against the door and brought their lips together, kissing him hard. Lance gasped, parting his lips and let Nick explore his mouth with his tongue. Lance brought his hands up to Nick's waist, letting them sneak up under Nick's shirt to touch naked skin as they made out. Nick yanked his t-shirt off and let it fall to the floor, the grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him over to the bed neither of them even pausing to kick their shoes off.

They kissed some more, Lance running his hands all over Nick's torso, exploring the smooth planes of his chest and stomach. He felt Nick inhale sharply against his lips as Lance's palm dragged across one of his nipples and rocked his hips forward, grinding their dicks together through their pants. 

Lance scrambled to undo Nick's jeans, fumbling at the button fly. Nick moaned as Lance shoved his hand into his underwear and pulled his cock out. Lance pulled back from Nick's mouth to stare down at the cock in his hand. He had seen other guys naked before, of course, but he had never really gotten a close look at another's erection before. Nick's cock was shorter than his own, but the head was more flared and flushed red. Lance froze for a moment before Nick wrapped a hand around the back of his neck , pulling him back up for another kiss and grinding his knee up against Lance's own erection. Lance was startled back into action, wrapping his hand around Nick's cock and tried to jack him off like he would himself. It was a little tricky to get the angle right, but after a few tries he managed to find a decent rhythm, bringing his thumb up to rub under the head with each stroke, making Nick gasp. It wasn't long before Nick was arching up against him and coming with a loud groan.

Nick flopped back flat on the bed for a few moments while he caught his breath, and Lance stared down at the come coating his hand. He nearly bolted then, but he was still so hard it nearly hurt and before he could make a move to leave, Nick pushed him down onto his back on the bed and climb on top of him, letting his whole body rest along Lance's as he kissed him. Nick kissed him less urgently than before, but far more thoroughly, and Lance was whimpering and grinding his hips up into Nick's thigh by the time he pulled away and started working his way down Lance's body. Nick undid Lance's pants and pulled them and his briefs down around his knees. Lance shouted and nearly came right then, when Nick bent down and took Lance's cock right into his mouth. Lance really hadn't expected him to take it that far, but this was clearly not the first time Nick had sucked cock, and he was way too far gone to protest. Lance was so turned on that it didn't take much more than a bit of suction and a few flicks of the tongue before his orgasm slammed through him and he came down Nick's throat.

Nick swallowed and flopped down on his back beside him, as Lance stared up at the ceiling. Shit. Mind officially blown. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. He glared at the patterns in the stucco, then glanced at his watch. Shit! It had been over a half hour since they got back to the hotel. His mom was probably wondering where he was, and he was pretty sure Nick shared this room with Brian and they hadn't even locked the door. He or any of the other guys could have walked in at any moment, and they still could! He jumped off the bed and hurriedly yacked his pants back up.

Nick rolled over lazily and smiled at him. “What's your guys' schedule like? We're heading back to the States soon, but we've got a couple more days here first. You're staying in Berlin for a bit, right? Maybe we can-”

“No!” Lance yelled, panicked.

Nick looked startled and confused. “What? I thought you had more press here.”

“No. I mean, yes, we're staying in Berlin, but we can't-” Lance paused, gesturing awkwardly between them. “This was a mistake. It was stupid, and wrong, and, and we can't. This can't happen again.”

Nick frowned, furrows that Lance refused to admit he thought were cute appearing between his brows. “But-”

Lance didn't wait to hear what Nick had to say. He hastily buckled his pants and practically ran out of the room. 

He didn't see Nick again before they left Berlin.

 

**2007**

Nick leaned against the wall by the bar and nursed his drink as he scanned the club. He was there tonight mostly just because he needed to get out of his house for a bit, but he wasn't really feeling the scene. He had been thinking about maybe trying to find someone to fuck, but so far the pickings were pretty slim.

There was a disturbance in the flow of people near the entrance, and Lance Bass walked in, trailed by a group of friends Nick didn't know. They claimed one of the reserved tables at the back, then hit the dance floor. 

Nick watched them dance for a while, enjoying the view. Lance had gotten really ripped, which Nick guessed was probably a result of the failed space thing. His body was totally slammin' and he was wearing a t-shirt that stretched tight across his pecks and shoulders. Plus, Nick wouldn't exactly call himself an expert on Lance, but he seemed like he was really happy since he came out. Nick wondered idly if maybe _he'd_ be happier if he was out, but dismissed the idea pretty quickly. Only, like, five percent of the people he hooked up with were guys, and all his serious relationships had been with women, and, yeah, maybe some of that was because it was so much easier to be with a woman, but he really was more often attracted to people with tits. And he knew the press wouldn't really let him just be bi. He could scream from the rooftops about how much he liked pussy, but as soon as he said he liked dick _at all_ they would stick him in the gay box, and there was no way he was giving up pussy. And, really, if he was being honest with himself, most of the shit that made him unhappy about his love life was related to the personalities of the people he dated, not what was in their pants.

After a while, Lance broke off from the group he was with and headed to the bar to get a drink before sitting down at their table.

What the hell, Nick thought, throwing back the rest of his drink and going over to slide into the booth beside Lance. “Hey, man.”

Lance turned and smiled at him. “Hey, Nick. How are doing?”

“I'm alright. How are you?” He grinned at Lance. “You look great.”

“Thanks, I'm pretty good,” Lance replied, then glanced around. “You sure you want to be seen sitting alone with me here? Perez would have a field day.”

Nick rolled his eyes and laughed. “Whatever, dude. I'm pretty sure I can handle anything your paparazzi can throw at me at this point.” He let his hand fall to Lance's thigh and raised an eyebrow at him. “Since we're creating the tabloid fodder anyway, what do you say we get out of here?”

Lance gaped at him, then glanced out at his friends on the dance floor for a moment, then back at Nick, looking him up and down. Eventually he shrugged and returned Nick's grin. “Sure, what the hell.”

 

* * *

 

Nick didn't wasted any time beating around the bush once they got to Lance's place. He needed to get fucked tonight, and he had Lance's shirt off and their lips crushed together as soon as they got through the door. He ran his hands up and down Lance's back, kneading the solid muscles of his back as he kissed him hungrily. 

Lance seemed to pick up on his urgency, maneuvering them back through the house, stripping their clothes off as they went, so they were both naked by the time they reached his bedroom. Nick broke away and threw himself face down on the bed, arching his back and bringing his knees up under him in invitation. When he didn't feel Lance immediately follow, he glance back over his shoulder to find him staring greedily at his ass. “You coming, man? Or you just want to enjoy the view”

Lance blinked. “Yeah, yeah, one sec.” Startled back into motion, he went around the side of the bed and pulled lube and a condom out of the nightstand. He climbed onto the bed to kneel behind Nick, who moaned low and loud as Lance ran his hands up the back of Nick's thighs to grab the globes of his ass and pull them apart. A sharp spark of pleasure went straight to Nick's cock when Lance leaned down and sunk his teeth into the meat of his right cheek. He heard the sound of the condom wrapper tearing open, and the snap of the lid of the bottle of lube. Lance's hands returned to Nick's ass and he teased around Nick' opening with his fingers until Nick growl and pushed back, trying to get them inside. Then Lance slid two fingers into his ass, curling them to find his prostate and Nick gasped. Lance fucked him on his fingers, the add a third, twisting his hand and stretching Nick open until he couldn't couldn't take it anymore. “Please, Lance, just fuck me.”

Lance's fingers left him and Nick heard the lube bottle again, before he felt the the head of Lance's cock pressing against his opening. Lance thrust forward, sliding into him balls deep, until his lower body pressed tight against Nick's ass and thighs. He barely gave Nick any time to adjust before Lance started fucking him hard and fast, grunting as he jacked his hips to put an extra bit of thrust on the end of each stroke. Nick felt like he could barely catch his breath, but he thought he could he hear himself chanting “ _Yes_ ” each time Lance hit home. The chanting had turned to a high pitched noise in the back of his throat by the time Lance reached forward to wrap his hand around Nick's cock. The pleasure soon overwhelmed him, and he lost track of what was physically happening until he was coming hard enough to see stars. Nick was totally over-stimulated, but he rode it out, still pushing back with every thrust, as Lance grabbed his hips, fucking him furiously, until Lance had come as well, slumping forward to drape himself along Nick's back.

Lance pulled out slowly and they both rolled over and lay beside each other in a comfortable, spent silence for a while. Then Nick looked over at Lance and said, somewhat hesitantly, “I'm going to be in town for a while. Maybe we can hangout a bit?”

Lance smiled, his eyes shining at Nick. “Yeah, definitely. I'd like that.”


End file.
